1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a gesture recognition method and a wearable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user operates a product such as a computer system, a computer/video game console or an information household appliance, a human-machine interface (HMI) is needed for inputting an instruction into the product, and the user then obtains an execution result of the product also via the HMI. With the increasing progress of technologies, communication means between the user and the product has become more and more diversified. In other words, user messages received by the HMI are no longer confined to instructions generated by a conventional keyboard or mouse.
For all kinds of HMIs including the mouse, keyboard, touch control panel and remote controller, utilization convenience and functionality are consistently emphasized for manipulations on an electronic product. In the recent years, non-contact gesture control interfaces have emerged as a result of the advancement of image detection HMI technologies. However those technologies may evolve, the concept of product development and design centered around humans stands unaltered. In other words, whether a gesture control interface offers intuitive and convenient operations critically affects the consumer acceptance of the product.